Don't shout at me again
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: Nick is angry at Greg... Or is it something else? Sara knows the answer. Nick/Greg romance. I think it's T rated, but M just to be sure.


_Hi everybody. This is not something which you'd expect from me... No Morganders, but Nick and Greg! If you know me better, you know I slightly ship them... the seasons Morgan wasn't there, actually! They had so much tension and they were definitely flirting back those days. So here is a little story, please review! This is the first Nick and Greg fanfic I wrote, so if you have any ideas... R&R!  
><em>_**Summary: Nick feels anger for Greg... Or is it something else? Sara knows the answer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters... **_

* * *

><p>'Greg, she could've been involved in the case. Don't try to ignore that!' Grissom heard and he looked up. He saw Nick Stokes standing in the corridor, in front of the spiky-haired lab tech who was looking confused at Nick.<br>'Nick I'm only saying that I can't believe that such girl would kill someone on that way!' Nick sighed and threw his hands in the air.  
>'You can't look at the appearance, Greg. I thought you were gonna be a good CSI. But I see I was wrong.'<br>Greg's eyes narrowed. Nick wanted him to become angry and that he would start shouting at him, maybe even hit him or throw papers in his face. But the young tech just bowed his head and stared at the ground.  
>'I get it.' His voice was barely audible when he spoke again. 'Thanks for the support.' Nick dared to be sure that he heard a sob when Greg turned and quickly walked back to his lab.<br>'Hey!' he called after him and waved helplessly up and down with his arm. Greg did not respond. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Why was he so angry with Greg? He'd been stupid by upsetting Greg. 'Greggo!' He yelled, but there was no response. Nick sighed. He was angry at himself. He turned around and faced Grissom, who was holding some papers, but was looking at Nick.  
>'Was that really necessary?' he asked. Nick didn't look at his boss.<br>'Not exactly but I… I mean, he didn't want to take her DNA because he thought we didn't need it! I mean, everyone could've killed the man, she really could.' Grissom looked at the Texan. Then he looked behind Nick, where he could see Greg sitting at his desk, his hands folded on his lap and his head bowed. Greg turned his head, but when he saw Grissom watching him, he quickly looked at his lap again like he was ashamed.  
>'Nick… If anyone has to say something like that to Greg than it's me, not you. Keep out of it. You know he wants to be nothing more than a CSI and then you tell him he'll never be. It's not fair.'<br>'If we do all friendly to him all the time, he will never be! I'm just trying to show him the truth. Life isn't fair.' _And I can know. _Nick moved aside and hurried down the corridor, angry and annoyed. Grissom partially turned and watched him.

Greg had heard it. He had heard Nick yelling at Grissom and he had seen Nick walking away. He sobbed, wiped his face with his shirt and tried to stop crying. What Nick had said was true, he would never be a good CSI. He should collect all the DNA and not skip anyone. But the face of the woman had looked so scared. Nobody with such glance would ever kill someone by stabbing him twenty times and then cutting his tongue out. He shivered. His glance wandered around the lab. He knew he was a failure. Everybody found him annoying and weird. He wasn't a part of the team. He wasn't even part of the lab rats, he was just 'that nerdy, silly one.' He bit the bottom of his lip. From now on, he would work twice as hard as he had done before. No silly stuff, no happy smiles, no songs, no dancing around the lab, just work.

* * *

><p>Sara walked in.<br>'Hi Greg, you got my results?' she asked, watching him. He looked up.  
>'Yes, they're over here.' He grabbed a paper and handed it. Then he turned his face down and continued his work. Normally he would have explained something, or he would've made a joke, but he tried not to annoy others. Sara had been asking herself a few times why Greg was like this. Now she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.<br>'Greg, something wrong with you?'  
>'No,' he snapped shortly. 'Nothing.'<br>'Yes there is.' Sara grabbed his wrist so he had to face her. 'You've been curtly, humorless, sad, quiet, all the things you weren't before. Why?'  
>'That's what you wanted, right? I wasn't good enough before. I was too happy for this kind of work, I made too much jokes, I was too much busy with others and things that weren't related to my work. I got it, and I changed myself. That's what's wrong.'<br>Sara watched him in surprise.  
>'What? We didn't want that! You were just like you have to be! When I was sad, I thought, let's go to Greg! He always makes me happy. But last week you were so down,' said Sara and she smiled at him, 'you are a great lab rat, and you shouldn't be so sad.' Greg gave her a weak smile but then looked away. He mumbled something.<br>'I'm sorry?'  
>'But I'll never be a good CSI. That's what Nick said.' Sara could hear a sob.<br>'What? Of course you will! Did Nick really say that?' Greg nodded and Sara turned his face towards her. His eyes were wet and a tear dripped from his cheek.  
>'It's my biggest dream. And I know Nick is right, but it still hurts me when he says something like that. I thought he'd believe in me.' Sara felt how she became angry at Nick when looking at Greg who was pale and still crying.<br>'Hey…' Sara placed her arms around Greg and pressed the young man against her. She felt how he pressed his face against her body and tried to stop crying, but his shoulders shocked. 'I'll talk to Nick, okay?'  
>'No!' Greg sat up again, quickly wiping some tears. 'He'll think I'm pathetic. Don't tell him I cried. Please… Sara. Please!' She couldn't resist those begging eyes and his scared look, but she still thought she had to talk to Nick.<br>'But I need to tell him that he's an asshole.' Greg smirked weakly.  
>'I never said you couldn't do that.' He answered and they both laughed. Greg grabbed a tissue and wiped his tears. He sniffed. 'Thanks Sara. You're a great friend.' Sara smiled and stood up.<br>'I'm gonna kick some ass.' She chuckled. Then she turned around and left Greg's lab. She walked down the corridor and looked into the offices if she could find Nick. She found him, more quickly then she thought, he poked pictures on the pin-up board with a serious glance.  
>'Nick Stokes. You are the most stupid guy on this whole earth, and that says something,' Sara started angrily. Nick looked up to see her.<br>'Good day to you too, ma'am.' He grumbled surprised.  
>'You goddamn asshole! You've hurt Greg so much, I can see him being sad. Why did you do that?!' she exclaimed. Nick bit his lip and didn't answer for a moment.<br>'He didn't want to analyze DNA from a woman because he thought she wasn't a suspect. That's so stupid. He wants to be a CSI, but he-'  
>'Nick! Stop fooling yourself. I know that's not your problem. I think I know what is and you are too stupid to see.' Sara grabbed a chair and pushed Nick into it, holding him down until he stayed still. She took a chair too, just like she had done with Greg.<br>'And what do you think then?' Nick asked sarcastically. He was still holding one of the pictures he had been pinning up the board and he twitched it in his fingers.  
>'That you're jealous at all the attention Greg gives to girls.' Nick sat up in a flash.<br>'What?! I am not jealous!' He glanced at Sara with a frown on his forehead. Then he sighed while seeing Sara's face. He shrugged. 'Well… maybe, a little.' Then he looked away. 'Just because we're friends and I just… Sometimes wonder if we still are friends…' Sara compassionately looked at the Texan, who despite his muscular body, looked very vulnerable.  
>'I don't think so, Nick. It's more, right?' Sara asked quietly and careful. A silence fell. 'Please, you can tell me all. I won't tell anyone.' She rose two fingers in the air, 'I promise,' she smiled. Nick nodded and stared at the ground. He dropped the photo on the table and stared at it. He opened his mouth a few times, but didn't say a word.<br>'Jesus Sara…' He bit is bottom lip again and sighed deeply. 'What do I feel? I'm not- You know, I thought I wasn't… Y'know…'  
>'Gay.' This word startled Nick, it looked like it hurt him.<br>'Maybe,' he uttered, 'maybe that's why I am annoyed when he reads that crappy stuff, or if he fancies some girl. Or if he doesn't wear his vest, but a hoodie, because I think he's cute…' But his own words scared him. 'No! No that's impossible, I never… But… No.' He glared at Sara as he hoped she would help him out.  
>'Hey there's nothing wrong about being gay,' she said.<br>'Sshh! Thanks for sharing it…'  
>'Nick, there is nothing wrong about it and you shouldn't be ashamed. What's the problem?'<br>The Texan widened his eyes.  
>'The problem? That he definitely doesn't like me at all! He's into the…, girls…'<br>Sara smiled, she had been right. Nick Stokes, Nicky, was gay and he liked Greg… Maybe even more.  
>'Maybe he's bi. But, whatever, Nick, you should go to him anyways and apologize. Just say that you're sorry and you didn't mean it and- that you're a stupid asshole.' A cheeky smile appeared on Nick's face.<br>'I will.' He was blushing. He got on his feet and pinned the last picture on the board. 'I am done with this anyways.' Nick patted Sara on her shoulder and mumbled a 'thank you' when he left the room. He walked straight to Greg's lab, but felt a flash of pain when he didn't see the funky-haired lab rat sitting in his chair. The only person who was there was Hodges who was printing a file. Nick walked in, pretending to be cool and normal.  
>'Hey you ate Greggo or something?' Hodges shook his head, he was used to Nick's weird questions.<br>'I dunno where he is. Maybe he already left.' He grabbed the file and waved it a little. 'My printer didn't work. I'm off to Catherine.' He quickly left the room. Nick stared at Greg's empty chair. Then he ran to the lockers and, as usual, Greg's wasn't locked, he quickly forgot that. Nick opened it. Just his kit, no jacket. Greg had already left. Nick opened his own locker and put on his jacket. His shift had ended anyways so he could go straight to Greg's house. Which he didn't prefer to do, because it would be very awkward. He leaned against the lockers to think of what he had to say. But his thoughts drifted off to Greg himself. He still could remember the smile he had given Nick yesterday. His perfect, straight, white teeth, his blinking brown eyes, his cute hair… _Stop it, Stokes! Get yourself together and go say sorry! _He jumped up, closed his locker, and walked to the doors.

The bell rang. Nervously Nick hopped from one foot on the other. The door opened after a while and Greg stood there, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an easy shirt. He saw Nick and frowned.  
>'You gonna shout at me again?' he asked, 'because my neighbors are at home and I don't like them hearing that. You should keep that for at work.' Greg wanted to close the door, but Nick stepped forward so his leg stopped the door.<br>'No, G, I'm not gonna shout at you. I'm here to- to say sorry.' Greg lifted one eyebrow.  
>'You sure?' Nick got distracted by this cute vision of Greg for a moment.<br>'Yeah, never been so sure…' He said sheepishly. Then Greg, still a bit curtly, let Nick in and smashed the door behind him.

'So?' Greg folded his arms again and began to look at Nick.  
>'Greggo, I've been the most stupid asshole ever. I dunno why I said that stuff but it isn't true- I… you, you- you're a great lab tech and I'm sure you'll be a better CSI than me once.'<br>'You're just saying that so I won't be angry at you anymore,' Greg answered but he unfolded his arms.  
>'No, Greg. You'll be a better CSI, I promise. I'll get you through all the crappy stuff and the scary cases to make you the best.' He looked up and saw his friend smiling his perfect, white smile. Nick smiled back, a little bit distracted by Greg's mouth.<br>'Why you saying that now?' Greg asked and nodded at the couch. Nick knew he could sit down now and Greg dropped himself next to Nick. Close, so close…  
>'Because… I felt I was so stupid. Sara kind of… she told me I had been stupid. I was. I don't know why I said those things… well, I do but- but it's awkard… So… well.. I'm not really…' He paused for a minute and took a deep breath, trying to get his words under control. 'Greg, I'm really sorry and Sara was right. I don't wanna fight with you.'<br>Greg looked at him. He smiled softly.  
>'It's okay… maybe I overreacted because I feel like being the stupid one all the time. And there are just very little people I feel normal with… and if one of them says I'm wrong… ya know, that hurts.'<br>'Hey, you shouldn't think like that!' Nick exclaimed. He grabbed Greg's shoulder. 'You're not like that. We all care about you very much!'  
>'Grissom thinks I'm too childish…' his friend mumbled, hiding his red cheeks because of Nick's hand.<br>'Nah, he's being kinda grumpy. But he likes you, Greggo. You'll see.' A silence fell.  
>'You're a great friend, y'know that?' Greg's voice was soft. Then he yawned and quickly tried to hide it.<br>'Greg did you actually sleep these days?' Nick suddenly saw the bags under his eyes.  
>'I dunno… Six hours or so?'<br>'Six hours this week?!' Nick nearly became angry again. 'What?'  
>He pointed his finger at the lab tech. 'Greggo you're gonna sleep now. I'll stay here while you sleep and I will wake you when I think you've slept enough.' First Greg protested, but he was too tired to think about it. He curled up against the couch and quickly dozed off. Slowly his head dropped on Nick's shoulder. Nick smiled, carefully stroking the boy's hair. He first stayed awake, but he hadn't slept that much either, so about half an hour, his head slowly fell on Greg's.<p>

When he woke up, he could still feel Greg's regular, soft breathings. They were lying in a weird position and Nicks neck hurt. He looked at his watch; they had slept some hours. He carefully lifted Greg's head and placed it on some pillows. Nick couldn't stop watching Greg sleeping. His heart was beating too quickly, he felt his hands trembling. _Do it… do it now, give him a kiss. Just a little kiss…_ What was he doing? Why? Why did he do this? Greg could wake up and become angry, their friendship would end right there, forever. Why was he doing this? Alarm bells went off in his head. _NO, STOKES! But I'm so close… _He carefully placed his lips on Greg's cheek and then, very carefully, on the side of his lips. A shiver went through Nick. It was more beautiful than he had expected… But suddenly, there was movement in Greg's body. Nick froze. But instead of jumping up and throwing things at Nick, Greg groaned softly and didn't open his eyes. He lifted his arms and gently placed his hands in Nick's neck. He pulled him closer and kissed him back. _What? Wait… Greg was kissing him?! _Firework exploded, Nick was stunned, but it felt so good… He forgot everything. Nick placed his hands on Greg's cheeks. He bit Greg's lip and kissed him again, it was so intense Nick hadn't dared to dream about it.  
>'Nick…' Greg softly groaned. He slowly stopped kissing him and looked at his eyes. 'I… I didn't know you were gay…' Nick sat down next to him again, but he kept on stroking Greg's wild hair.<br>'Sara got it outta me today. I knew it myself, of course, but today I realized why… why I was so mad at you last week.'  
>Greg was still curled up against the back of the couch. He looked questioning at Nick.<br>'Why's that?'  
>'Because I was afraid that you liked that girl. That you were totally straight and that I never could have any change by you. But you see I shouldn't have been so scared.' Greg chuckled and shook head. Then he looked at his watch.<br>'We still got a few hours. Still tired,' he yawned, 'but I think my bed sleeps better than the couch.' He stretched his arm to Nick and smirked. 'Ya still tired too?' Nick took his hand and stood up, putting his arm around Greg's shoulder and smiling.  
>'Yeah…' they got to Greg's room, which was neatly and clean.<br>'Wow you better not come and see my room…' Nick said, watching the room while Greg pulled out his shirt. 'Coz that's a mess.' Nick took off his shirt as well. Greg watched him and bit his lip.  
>'Nick how can I sleep now?' he said, moving to him and standing very close. 'You're hot…' he ran one finger over Nick's muscled chest and Nick couldn't keep his eyes off the young man's skin as well. They got into Greg's bed and Greg quickly laid his head on Nick's chest, which drove the Texan crazy.<br>Greg heard his heart beating faster and faster.  
>'Nicky, relax…' he whispered. 'you needda sleep.' Nick smiled.<br>'Yeah, I need to… but I can't. I just need you to answer one more question.' He stared at the dark ceiling, tense and nervous.  
>'Hmm?'<br>'Do you- d… do you love me?' For a moment, Greg didn't answer.  
>'Nicholas Stokes, of course I love you,' Greg said, lifting his head and looking at the elder man, who blushed a little, 'because you are amazing. My crush on you is so big…' Nick pulled him in another passionate kiss.<br>'I love you too, Gregory Hojem-Sanders,' he smiled. Then he laid next to Greg, put his arms around the young man's waist and finally relaxed. 'Sleep well.'  
>'Good night…'<p>

* * *

><p><em>The end! What did you think?<em>


End file.
